A Life Now Changed
by Roses-R-Red222
Summary: Ichigo and Kashino now have there own Pastry Shop and are 22.They have been dating for six years.Now with surprises revealed on their sixth aniversary how will their lives change. Better yet how will people react to the news they have to share.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One To Many Surprises

Description: In this first chapter we enter our favorite YP couple's lives six years into the future. They are currently unmarried but that could possibly change very soon. This factor is attributed to Kashino's six year aniversary 'surprise'. How will Kashino react though when he finds out Ichigo has a little surprise of her own.

WARNING: CONTAINS KISSING AND SWEARING ((enjoy (; ))

The couple of six years closed up shop for tonight, locking the partly patterned frosted glass doors of their bakery "_Que Dans Les Rêves. . ." _. The two twenty-two year olds then walked two the door in the back , un locked it, and then truged up the stairs to their apartment. Conveiently located above their little shop.

" To a good days work" Kashino said grabing a bottle of wine.

Ichigo smiled at her boyfriend and sat down at their small table. Kashino and Ichigo clanked glasses. Ichigo meakly took a small sip. Kashino raised his eyebrow spectutively but didn't question his lover. Perhaps she wasn't in the the mood for the bitter-sweet taste of french wine.

Kashino went about cooking as he usualy does. Ichigo can cook pastries but . . .thats all she can cook. He decide to make speghetti since it was quick and he knew Ichigo liked it. Again Kashino looked over the counter to the table his lover sat at. She looked tierd and anxious . Ichigo's melted chocolate colored eyes looked worried as she rested her chin on her delicate hand.

"Ichigo" Kashino said as he halted in the choping of onions. Ichigo looked up and tried to smile. Kashino grimpsed, her smile didn't look; right it was forced.

"Yeah" She responded. The fake smile was still on her face and Kashino noticed how it didn't reach her eyes.

Then it hit Kahino and he smirked. Today was their six year anniversary. Of course he remebered , his gift though requierd her to think he forgot. He felat the red velevet box in his pocket press against his leg as he moved. In that box lied the representation of their promise to commit their lives to eachother. An engagment ring. This would surely make her more happy than some lame anniversary preset. Though he shouldn't be saying that since he knows she got him an anniversary present . She's just been hiding it since he's not achnolegeing it. Kashino dropped oninons in the pot of sauce then strained the finished noodles. He set the strainer on the counter before returning to his future fiancee.

"Kashino" Ichigo said as he sat down beside her. She took his hand and placed it on her cheek. "I love you" The very words were like sugar coming from her lips. So sweet and perfect . Like sugar taking down medicine, Ichigo's words of love took the bitterness out of any situation for Kashino.

"I love you to" Kashino said huskily.

The way Kashino said he loved Ichigo effected her more ways then Kashino himself couls know. It made her heart race and her blood rise to her face. Tingles went down her spine like electrictity in a circut. It made her light up and she felt warmth from her chest and down to her toes. Kashino pulled the small form to himself and kissed Ichigo tenderly. Ichigo hugged him back and felt her head start to swim.

Kashino fealt Ichigo press her body to his , causing him to kiss her more urgently. The closeness between them is something that Kashino craved like a smoker tobaco. Ichigo trembled against him and Kashino could feel her cheeks flush. He relished in the fact he could make her react this way. That only he had ever made her feel that way. Ichigo sighed as Kashino grazed one of his hands on her cheek. She heald his blue shirt in his clenched fist , causing wrinkles to form in the thin cotton material.

"The sauce" Kashino growled, annoyed at being interupted. Reluctently Ichigo let her lover go and returned to her seat from his lap. Kashino grabbed two plates and filled them with warm noodels then hot sauce.

"Shit" he muttered as he got two forks along with a dose of realization.

"Whats wrong" Ichigo asked from across the counter at the table.

"I forgot the garlic bread" Kashino sighed as he brung the plates of speghettii over. Ichigo chukled lightly and said to forget about it.

Dinner was ate in light conversation. The couple talked about some of the creepers that came into the shop and about how long its been since they talked to so and so. As soon as the two finnished, Kashino ran into their bedroom. He had covered the place with pink rose petals and little white tea candels earlier that day during his break so he would have to light them all now. Kashino had just finished lighting the last candle when he heard the dish washer close and start to pump water. Kashino struggled taking off his pants and shirt hurrily stuffing them under the bed and flicking off the lights. He could here Ichigo's light steps approaching at a modest pace. Kashino took a deep breath as he sat on the bed and pat his boxer pocket. Were the ring was. Slowly the bedroom door creaked open and Ichigo gasped as she took in the beautiful scene. Ichigo's deep brown eyes swam with happiness and tears.

"You remembered" She mumbled into her hand.

"How could I forget?" Kashino asked as he motioned for her to come to him. She blushed when she notticed her lover in just silky red boxers. She jumped onto Kashino and hugged him.

"I thought you forgot" Ichigo sobbed. Her tears wet Kashino's bare chest and he tried to calm her.

"I wanted to surprise you" Kashino said tilting her chin up so he could kiss her. Ichigo giggledd against his lips.

"It worked"She said wiping her wet eyes. Kashino smiled at Ichigo.

"I have another surprise for you" Kashino looked surprised then a little guilty.

"I do to." Ichigo said looking down to the white puffy comforter they sat on. Kashino was taken a back. It wouldn't be a surprise to get eachother preasents on ones anniversary so what could her surprise be.

"Please don't be mad at me" Ichigo pleaded as she clutched Kashino's wrists.

"Of course I won't be mad" Kashino said a little bit startled at Ichigo's franticness. Ichigo took a deep breath and gentaly intertwined her fingers within Kashino's.

"I'm pregnant" Ichigo stated firmly.

(To Be Continued. . .)

How was it? Was it good! I wanted to do a cliff hanger because that always hooks me and I really want people to read this. So some questions for you guys to ponder. Is it Kashino's?

Is she going to keep it?

Is she really pregnant?

Will she say yes to Kashino?

Will Kasino still purpose?

Will he even want the baby?

How will their friends react?

How will Kashino's parents react?

Love it .Embrace it. Any recommendations are welcome. Any flames I take as war declorations.

-Love Roses_R_Redd


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To Party With A Cause

Description: In this chapter Kashino and Ichigo host a party to formaly tell their friends about Ichigo's big surprise. Questions from last chapter arise but so do if they have to sell the bakery?

WARNING : A PREGNANCY DESCRIPTION THAT MAY NOT BE CORRECT SINCE I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE IN THAT FEILD. ALSO THIS IS BASED MAINLY OFF THE MANGA NOT THE ANIME! (THAT IS UNTIL I FINISH WATCHING THE ANIME)

" Your . . .what" Kashino sat across from his girlfriend with his jaw hanging open like a bafoon. He couldn't comprehend the words comeing out of his lovers mouth. Ichigo covered her mouth with her hands and squeezed her eyes was crying and Kashino didn't know what to do. He was to much in shock to do anything right then.

"I'm pregnant" Ichigo bawled. "See I knew youd be upset" Ichigo wailed as she rested her elbows on her knees.

"Ichigo. . ." Kashino whispered as he pulled her small frame towards him. Ichigo curled up on Kashino's lap and clung to his shirt. He stroked her curly deep brown hair in an effort to calm her but all he could think was , ". . .I'm gonna be a Dad"

"Whats in your pocket" Ichigo sniffled as she felt the hard velvet box through his boxershorts pocket.

"O-Oh"Kashino was brought back to reality. He slid Ichigo off his lap and brought himself to one knee beside the bed.

"Ichigo Amano" Kashino gulped and fealt his hands shake as he removed the box from his pocket. "You wanna get hitched" Ichigo's face of anticipation fell into a cute frown that made Kashino chuckle "Sorry, Sorry" He apologised. " Would you marry me?" New tears , tears of joy welled up in Ichigo's eyes.

"Your not marrying me cause of the baby right" Ichigo asked. Kashino rolled his eyes

"What .Do you think I got this ring in a matter of the five minets I've known about the baby. I've been planning to marry you since I saw how hard you worked on that crepe your first day." Kashino stated truthfully. Ichigo blushed and smiled , tears still running down her face.

"Of course I'll marry you Kashino" Ichigo cried leaping onto her fiancee.

"The baby" Kashino warned before he could stop himself. A light hand rested on her hip stopping her from squishing to him. Ichigo blushed and sat up. Her dainty pastreier hands rested delicately on her currently flat abdomen.

"I guess I'll have to be more careful from now on" Ichigo said softly as she stroked her womb delicately.

"How did you know. . .I mean you don't look pregnant" Kashino asked awkwardly. He couldn't tear his amber eyes off her belly.

"Well about three weeks after we uh . . ."

" Had sex" Kashino corrected bluntly.

"Uh don't say it like that , its so embarassing!" Ichigo cried frustrated and flusterd.

" Okaya, okay sorry. Keep explaining" Kashino apologised hurridly wanting his fiancee to continue.

" Well in my third week I started to get increasingly tierd. I thought that maybe it was because my body couldn't take our new um . . .past time." Ichigo blushed the shade of ripe strawberry. " But then my breasts started to swell and ache. The next week . . .I became really tender and I could feel myself changing. . .down there" Ichigo covered her face, now both lovers were blushing like mad. In all honesty Kashino had notticed her chest size increase and how tierd she was. The latter was given the same exuse as Ichigo gave it but Kashino thought that Ichigo had just bought a push up braw to make her chest bigger.

"Theres more" Ichigo said still red. Kashino rraised his eyebrows.

"Theres more?" Kashino asked. Ichigo nodded. "Exactly how far along are you" Kashino asked. It was a stupid question in all truth. He could rember the day she conceived clearly. It was their first time from the sounds of it.

"A month and 2 weeks" Ichigo said with an exhale. Kashino was right.

"My fith week I started eating weird. Suddenly smells I used to love made me sick . The smell of vanilla extract and cinnomin" Ichigo scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Then the week after I began being nauseous. For the past week I've been getting up at three and pukeing." Ichigo seemed to grimpse at the memory. Kashino became angry then. Angry that she didn't tell him anything sooner. Then beacause Kashino hadn't notticed all these things like he should have himself.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Kashino shouted. Ichigo winced but looked at him feircly.

"Because I just went to the doctor today" Ichigo shouted back. Kashino felt guilty for yelling at her. She didn't know what was going on either. Kashino knew Ichigo was porbably scared. More terrified then he could ever be in fact. She was carrying life in her , A life they had made and it was affecting her body in strange ways.

"Im sorry" Kashino said quietly.

"It's okay. You know the doctor told me that our baby already has a heart" Ichigo said quietly

"He did did he" Kashino inquierd . "Did you tell him your going to be bride?" Kashino slipped the ring from the box and onto Ichigo's left hand ring finger. Tears formed once again in Ichigo's eyes as she looked onto the beautiful ring. It had one heart shaped diamond coming up off the band then tiny white pearls encrusting the rest of the gold band.

"We have to tell our friends" Ichigo said excitedly.

" Of coure we do" Kashino grinned at her. " But first I think we should have a little celebration of our own. I did prepare all this after all" Kashino gestured to the candles and rose petals surounding them. Ichigo blushed as she knew the meaing behind 'a celebration of their own'. With that Kashino closed the conversation with a kiss and moved his wife to be to the the bed.

"Ahh!" Little voices screamed and the couple looked up to see Chocolat and Vanilla floating in the door way.

"Sorry to intrude" Vanilla cried turning around.

"We don't like being ignored" Chocolat stated.

"Sorry but were very busy" Kashino said before Ichigo could side with the little spirits. Choclat turned with a bright red blush as Kashino continued his bussiness , not minding his little chocolate spirit at all.

**Next Week - Ichigos POV**

All of our friends came, including my parents, my sister , and her boyfriend. Hanabusa and his american business partner Rosette, Andou and his wife Rumi , Henri-Sensei and his wife Marie. Even Miya was their with her new beau. We made tons of little pastery cakes for dessert. We even saved the sweetest news for the sweetest course.

"This is fun its been to long since we've all hung out" Andou said while laughing at a story told by Rosette in poor japanese.

" We kind of wanted to gather you here because we ,ah, have something important to tell you" I started with a nervous. I could see Rumi became imeadiaetly suspicious while the others faces turned to varying shades of curiosity.

"..." It was ereily silent at the table , neither me nor Kashino knew how to begin. Miya roled her eyes impatently and Rumi schrutinized me even more. Natsumi was clearly annoyed with the delay but was trying to hide it.

"Spit it out" Miya finnaly exclaimed jumping up from her seat. Her pineapple-mango roll cake almost flew off her plate.

Even the small sweets spirits were uneasy with the silence. Though Chocolat and Vanilla did share a knowing chesire like smile wich Cafe , Caramel , and Marron instantly caught on to in a surprisingly speedy union. Underneath the table Kashino heald Ichig's hand and rubbed his thum across the sharp single heart shaped diamond and tiny singlet pearls.

"Were getting married" Kashino said his voice firm. Even though we are now grown and have enjoyed the fruits brought by adulthood , a strawberry colored flush still spread across the apples of our cheeks. My mother gushed and my Father looked coldly towards my fiance. But no one else looked surprised. Miya a little taken back by the concept itself of marrige and comitment but not surprised.

"Really now you two" Rumi said with a smile.

"It's about time don't you think" Hanabusa and Andou chorused together.

"Really you were bound to marry one of them." My honey haired sister said before takeing a bite of cake like it was nothing. It wasn't really the reaction I expected but it was okay because we still had news to shar. I hope there reaction stayed the same because this turned out better than expexcted.

"We have another surprise as well. . .it very important" I said absentmindedly touching my womb delicately. Kashino squeezed my other hand once more to offer support. We both knew I should be the one to announce this news. Our friends and family looked slightly taken aback. What very important news could I have other than engagement, They possibly wondered.

"I'm pregnant" I said with a smile waiting for a reaction. My dad fainted my mother gushed once again. Miya looked smug , Hanabusa and Andou were both grining like cats and again Rumi and Natsumi looked like it was to be expected.

"I knew it from the moment I walked in" Natsumi said. The she looked to me"Sisters intuition" She added with one of her small graceful smiles.

"Mmm . . .You kept touching your stomache when anyone passed you. Its what I did when was pregnant with Takeshi." Rumi stated whistfully while thinking of her two year old son. Finnay my father regained conciousness.

"You ask for my daughters hand without my concent and have sex with her out of marrige. You've only succeded in soiling my beloved Ichigo" My Father growled to Kashino. Kashino looked guilty and didn't reply.

"Papa. . ." My mother said while putting restraining hands on his arms. She had a worried expression on her time worn face.

"Papa plase don't get angry. Me and Kashino are adults and we have the right to marry with out your permission. As for my life right now It's everything I could have hoped for . . .just a little out of order" I defended.

"It's different times now Papa" Natsumi spoke up.

"Lets give them our blessing" Mama cooed in a persuaively gentle voice. My Father finnaly seemed to relax and sit back down after a miunet of stateing at Kashino and I.

"Fine" He mumbled almost incoherently. "You have our blessing" Mama beamed at Kashino and I and we blushed again.

The night continued splendidly. We talked about things from our past and predicted about things in our future. Mostly about the baby and wedding plans. As everyone left they congradulated me once again. My father was the last one to leave, hugging me tightly.

"You grew up so fast Ichigo" My father stated with a small but sad smile. With that all the guests were gone.

"ugh" Kashino groaned as he closed the door."that was exhausting"

"I thought it was fun. We haven't seen our friends in a while after all" I said as I started gathering dishes. Kashino helped.

"Your father . . . he dosen't seem to like me." Kashino stated with twinge up saddness. I put down the pile of plates and wrapped my arms around his neck in an effort to comfort.

"He'll have to get over it because he loves me and you love me as well. He wouldn't want me to be with someone whom I didn't love or didn't love me after all." I assured while stroking his soft cheek. Kashino kissed my neck sending goosebumps up my bare arms and eletrons down my spine.

"We'll have to tell my parents as well" Kashino muttered onto the warmed skin ofmy shoulder.

"I think that will be the hardest part" I anwsered in return as my breathing became faster with every passing second of our bodies touching.

"I got an invitation to a dinner. It's far away though so we'll have to travle" Kashino revealed.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you" I asked sarcasticaly.

"Seems like theres more everyday dosen't it" Kashino replied. There was a jokeing lazy smile on his face but truth could be found in those words.

(To Be Continued . . .)

Eh , this one was longer. the next one will be about to chapters because they'll be staying at Kashino's parents house for the weekend to attend the dinner. How will Kashino's parents handle the news and still yet to b anwsered, How are Kashino's about the baby. Willl they change? Will he even get cold feet at the wedding . . .or perhaps ichigo will. Haha another clliff hanger. i love the amount of responses this story has already gotten and its only been a week. Keep them comeing they really help me get this all written down.

Flames= Declorations of war

Recomendations are welcome, even for little one shots. If you have any ideas for the baby's personality I'd like to hear them

With ink and quil and stories to spill,

-Roses_R_Redd


End file.
